In forming small parts of metal powder it has been customary to mix the powder with a small quantity of binder material and compact it in a mold with sufficient pressure to enable the compacted material to hold its shape after withdrawal from the mold. The shaped material is then sintered in an oven to drive off the binder material and to impart cohesiveness to the shaped mass.
This method of forming is applied not only to powders composed entirely of metal particles but also to powders which are formed into refractory shapes referred to as cermets, such as cemented tungsten carbides.
While compaction of the powders is usually achieved in a press having reciprocating movement, it may also be achieved by the application of centrifugal force as illustrated in Wolff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,723. The present invention is directed toward a process for making shaped articles using centrifugal compaction. The use of centrifugal compaction in accordance with the present invention can provide finished articles having more uniform compaction than when pressed compaction is used. In addition, centrifugal compaction in accordance with this invention provides the designer with greater freedom in designing parts. For example, a tungsten carbide part for which there is considerable demand consists of a cylinder terminating at one end in a generally cone-shaped portion. This part can be made by press compaction only if the ratio of the cone height to the total height is less than 51% and the cone angle is greater than 19.degree.. These limitations are not present if the present invention is used.